


[BJD Cosplay] Doctor Rush

by WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: Челлендж WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BJD Cosplay, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daggers, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Summary: BJD Cosplay of Doctor Rush.Кукла Resinsoul biggerboy, голова миними от Lany.Куклокосплей доктора Раша.4th chapter is crossover with OUaT.Четвертая глава - кроссовер с Однажды в сказке.
Series: Челлендж WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	1. Chapter 1

  
[Альт на imageban](https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/cb2136f475666fd87061ffa05d542f6a.jpg)  
  
[Альт на imageban](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/8a1a3995a7a305394a5baf1abaa8beea.jpg)  
  
[Альт на imageban](https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/dcf578744885869d2c61a8248999ad78.jpg)  
  
[Альт на imageban](https://i1.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/ffb0ce0cf10bc1fc44a6c9e26f572bf4.jpg)  
  
[Альт на imageban](https://i4.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/342558adab986a4f919af6da4bd66e1e.jpg)  
  
[Альт на imageban](https://i4.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/2ece2829999c20c9bf176efccf0e93eb.jpg)  
  
[Альт на imageban](https://i5.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/2811528f65397c27ea3368439a14aaf0.jpg)  
  
[Альт на imageban](https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/f42bc1663120c0f2ff7be33f64ac151b.jpg)  
  
[Альт на imageban](https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/39d81831bbdc9df200e6dbd363277a9c.jpg)


	2. BONUS! БОНУС!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little joke from author)

  
[Альт на imageban](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/7f0187648730b940c30f9c7cdfb71e1d.jpg)  
  
[Альт на imageban](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/afae3b5eb8574b828c19fb33e1cb7fb6.jpg)  



	3. LOVE!!!

  
[Альт на imageban](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/ec7673ab73c3b8bce2853dcbf52e223e.jpg)  
  
[Альт на imageban](https://i1.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/3c7cbaf130994983aca8b5c67ef948db.jpg)  
  
[Альт на imageban](https://i6.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/d30d61eaa5717439f7970722b62d3a2b.jpg)


	4. Dagger

  
[Альт на imageban](https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/30dea37ee16177383ddede941892d858.jpg)  
  
[Альт на imageban](https://i1.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/a7405742d77b6ad3b8e5735c24bc41ea.jpg)  
  
[Альт на imageban](https://i5.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/13/458c67d3ab184dfd106375bac1855d5c.jpg)


End file.
